The Other Malfoy
by Malfoy218
Summary: Sinister has always thought that she lived a normal life beside the fact that she is a witch. But a secret lies deep within Sinister’s past. Bellatrix has a secret that she has hidden from her sister.Will Bellatrix betray the Dark Lord for a loved one?
1. The Birth

Chapter One: The Birth

_20 years earlier _

"Have you told him yet?" asked a cold but urgent voice.

"No and I don't plan on telling him because I have no plan of keeping the girl. Once she is born I am going to kill her." hissed a voice with a clear expression of pain.

"But she is your daughter and besides don't you think Lucius has a right to know about her before you kill her?" said the cold voice from before.

"No Bellatrix! Lucius does not need to know. It will only anger him that I had one boy and one girl and not two boys." yelled Narcissa from another labor pain.

"The contractions are right on top of one another! The babies are due any moment! I'll go and fetch the nurse from the sitting room" said Bellatrix as she made her way to leave.

"You will get rid of the child for me Bella. I don't care how you kill her just make sure it gets done" said Narcissa.

"Where is the child? If she is in the nursery I am going to have to put the imperius curse on the nurse in order to get the child out" said Bellatrix with a look of unhappiness that she had to be the one to kill her own niece.

"Yes she is in the nursery. Now go and be done with this task Lucius is expected at any moment." Narcissa said just as the door opened and Lucius walked in.

"Where is he? Where is my son?" Lucius asked with a wide smile as he ran to Narcissa's side at the bed.

"He is in the nursery we set up for him. Bella was just getting ready to leave she'll bring him to us before she goes. Won't you Bella?" Narcissa asked with a curt smile.

With a nod Bella left the room only to come back in a moment with Lucius's son. She slowly and carefully placed the boy in Lucius's arms and backed away to the corner of the room.

"Look at my beautiful baby boy! What have you decided to name him Narcissa?" Lucius asked as he cooed down at the sleek blonde haired boy in his arms.

"Draco Nathan Malfoy" answered Narcissa with a smile. She then looked over at her sister who nodded in approval of the name.

"A name fit for the heir of the Malfoy's!" Bellatrix said with a smile just as wide as Draco's parents. But as she watched the seen before her eyes unplay a wicked smile began to form across her face. She looked up to find her sister looking at her and with a quick nod left the room.

"Where's she off to in such a hurry?" Lucius asked.

"I think she said she has to have a word with the Dark Lord." Narcissa said.

There was a knock on the Zabini's door. "One o'clock in the morning…who could this be!" mumbled the angry voice of Mr. Zabini. When he opened the door there sat a baby girl with sleek blonde hair wrapped up in a blanket with a note attached to it. Mr. Zabini read the note and then looked out quickly at the darkness surrounding his home before picking up the child and carrying her inside.

Narcissa was sitting in bed lightly stroking Draco's hair, when there was a knock at her door. "Come in." she said sharply. The door opened and in walked Bellatrix. "Has it been done Bella?" Narcissa asked with a gleam in her eye.

"Yes. Despite my beliefs the child has been killed." Bellatrix answered flatly.

"Good. Now on to a new subject. Lucius and I have decided on you and Severus as Draco's Godparents and I would like you to send a letter to Severus on a count to give him the good news." Narcissa said as a smile curled her lips at the look of Bellatrix's happiness at being named Draco's Godmother. Bellatrix gave a curt nod before striding out of the room to send the letter to Severus. And Narcissa continued to stroke Draco's hair.


	2. Blaise's Sister

Chapter Two: Blaise's Sister

_Hogwarts 16 years later (5th year)_

Draco and Blaise were walking out of the Slytherian dungeon when they heard a voice booming over their heads. "Would Sinister Zabini please report to my office!" echoed McGonagall's voice by the magic of her wand.

Draco spun around to look at Blaise so fast that his robes nearly tripped him, a look of shock springing to his face. "You have a sister? Why didn't you say anything?" Draco asked the shock starting to fade a little from his face.

"Well….Because she's a blood traitor." Blaise said as Draco looked at him for a better explanation. "And she is in Gryffindor and not to mention that she is friends with Longbottom and Potter!" Blaise said as a triumphed look began forming on his face as he saw Draco's expression change at the mention of Harry's last name.

"So that's who that new girl is hanging around with Potter! I was wondering who she was. Shame she got mixed up with Potter and his gang because she is good looking." Draco said as he watched the girl with a striking rebalance to him walk by.

"Hey she may be a blood traitor but she is still my sister and I will not have you say things like that about her in front of me" Blaise said drawing his wand out of his robe pocket.

"Hey! I was just saying that she was cute. I would never touch or go out with her she's been tainted by Potter." Draco said as he slowly began backing away from Blaise's raised wand.

"Yeah well I don't care Malfoy! I won't have you spreading rumors about her." Blaise said moving toward Draco with his wand still raised.

"For someone who hates her you sure are very protective of her. And will you put that thing away! I won't start any rumors about her." Draco said still backing away from Blaise.

"Like I said she's family and my parents want me to make sure she stays out of trouble and people don't make trouble for her." Blaise said as he whipped his wand back into his robe pocket.

"Well as for the staying out of trouble part Blaise I'd say you're out of luck there because Potter and his little gang are nothing but trouble and do nothing but break school rules. Now come on we're going to be late for Umbridge's class and I don't want to miss Potter getting any more points docked off from Gryffindor." Draco said as he hoisted his school bag back over his shoulder and made for the Grand Stair Case.

"Yeah that would be a terrible thing to miss." Blaise said as he readjusted his school bag and ran to catch up to Draco. Both boys laughed about how many different ways Harry could possibly lose more house points all the way to Umbridge's class.

Sinister glanced a quick look at her brother and his friend before running pass them to McGonagall's office. She lightly knocked on the door then stepped inside. "Ah Sinister you're here! Good! Take a seat; I need to have a word with you." McGonagall said as she looked up to see Sinister walk in.

"About what Professor?" Sinister asked as she took her seat.

"Well due to the fact that you are one of the prefects, I need you to go find your brother Blaise and give him this." McGonagall said handing Sinister a package and letter.

"If I may ask Professor, who is this from?" Sinister said as she grabbed the package and letter from McGonagall.

"It is from your father. A letter he sent earlier told me he would be sending along a package for you and your brother within an hour or so. What it is and what it is for he did not say. Seeing as his letter seemed urgent I suggest that you get to your brother straight away. Do you have any idea where he is?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes he is on his way to Defense Against the Dark Arts class which I am going to be late to. Since I can not give it to him then may I leave it here until supper, when I can go down to the Slytherian common room and give it to him their? Since he does not usually eat in the Great Hall till nearly everyone has left." Sinister asked.

"Oh very well you may leave the package and letter here until then. Now let me give you a note explaining your lateness to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Honestly the nerve of that woman asking that a proper ….." McGonagall trailed off as she wrote Sinister a note and then handed it to her.

"Pretty bad class with Umbridge eh?" Harry asked Hermione, Ron, and Sinister.

"Yeah!" they all said in unison.

"Oh my God guys! I just remembered that I need to go grab a package from McGonagall and bring it to my brother." Sinister said panic-stricken.

"Since when do you have a brother?" Ron asked dumbfounded.

"Oh honestly Ronald we've already gone over this! Don't you pay attention to anything?" Hermione said starting to get frustrated.

"No! Not when it's you talking!" Ron said as both Harry and Sinister rolled their eyes.

"I hate to interrupt your little spat guys but I really must be off." Sinister said.

"Oh, ok Sinister! We'll see you later in the common room?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Yeah ok! That would be great! And Harry can you grab me some supper from the Great Hall? And will you be alright with these two?" Sinister asked as she pointed to Ron and Hermione who were still bickering.

"Yeah sure I can grab you some supper. And as for these two I will be fine." Harry said as he waved good bye to Sinister and dragged the still quarreling Ron and Hermione into the Great Hall.

Sinister dashed down to the Slytherian common room. Only once she had gotten there did she realize that she couldn't get inside. She was just turning around to go back up to the Great Hall, when a cold voice behind her made her stop.

"What are you doing down here Gryffindor scum?" said the voice of the one and only Draco Malfoy. He gave Sinister a quick once over look as the portrait hole slammed shut behind him.

"I am not scum Malfoy and you shouldn't be talking. Your suppose to be up at the Great Hall having dinner. So why aren't you?" Sinister said with a low hiss and a scowl.

"That is none of your concern. And this is the last time I will ask you, what are you doing down here?" Malfoy said as he pulled out his wand.

Sinister new there was no way she could get around Draco and thought maybe if she told him the truth he would at least go and get Blaise for her. So with no other choice she answered. "Not that it is any of your business but I have a package to give to my bother and seeing as he is never at supper when I am, I thought he might be down here!" Sinister said as she made a move to grab her own wand and point it at Draco.

"Yeah sure. And just who exactly is your brother?" Malfoy asked his expression forming into his well known smirk.

"You know exactly who my brother is Malfoy! Now could you either let me in or go and get Blaise because this is urgent." Sinister said as she backed Malfoy into a corner with her wand.

"God you're an awful lot like that Mudblood Granger friend of yours. Coming down here and giving me orders. God the fact that you are a pureblood and hang around with such filth is disgusting. Never the less I do know your Blaise's sister, though I can't see the family resemblance since your family is know for the Zabini black hair. But come on I'll let you in and go grab Blaise so you can deliver what ever it is you have to deliver. Just make it quick." Draco said as he pushed Sinister out of his and walked up to the portrait hole.

"Salazar!" he said and the portrait hole swung open.

Sinister followed quickly after Draco and gaped in aw at the look of the Slytherian common room.

"It's all so beautiful!" Sinister said as she looked around.

Draco made a snort and instructed Sinister to stay there and not touch anything while he went to go get Blaise.

A few moments later Draco descended the boy's dormitory stair case with Blaise in his wake. "Well if my services are no longer needed I am off to the Great Hall for dinner" and with that said Draco strode out of the Slytherian common room.

"What do you want?" Blaise asked his sister coldly.

"Is that any way to speak to your family? Dad sent a package for you and me with a letter. McGonagall said that we had to open it together. So do you want to read the letter first?" Sinister said as she returned her brother's glare.

Without even saying anything Blaise took the letter from Sinister, opened it and began to read aloud.

_Dear Sinister and Blaise_

_I have word from a reliable source that there may be Death Eater movement in the next couple of weeks. I beg you please do not wander around at night. Your mother is worried with fret about this and asks that I send what's in the package. I ask that you only use what's in the package if danger occurs. It's an indivisibility cloak and there's one for each of you. See you in two more months._

_You're loving parents._

Once Blaise was done reading, he and Sinister quickly unwrapped the package and stared at one another.


	3. The End and The Beginning Part One

Chapter Three: The End and The Beginning Part One

_Black Manor: Two years later_

"We are never going to find it Harry!" Hermione said getting frustrated.

"We will. Regulus must have left it here. I know it, I just know it." Harry said as he began looking through more desk drawers.

Hermione gave Harry a look of disgust before continuing to look through the cabinets of Sirius's study. Sinister knew how Hermione felt but she had a feeling that Harry was right. "Hey Hermione, you have been at this all day! Why don't you take a break and go and find Ron so you guys can spend some time together! I can stay and help Harry!" Sinister said as she gave Harry a shy smile which he returned.

"Are you sure? I mean…well….ok! Thanks so much Sin. I owe you one." Hermione said as she dashed out the door to find Ron.

"You know that despite your intentions we might not be able to get them to stop snogging because of what you just did." Harry laughed.

"Well they are finally together Harry; I think that calls for at least one good snog fest, before we are off to destroy the Dark Lord." Sinister said before her and Harry both broke out into fits of laughter at the thought of Ron and Hermione doing something else than fighting.

"Fine…fine but your going to be the one to break up the snog fest." Harry said between fits of laughter.

"Ok! But Harry….." Sinister stopped short as a shimmer of gold caught her eye. Harry was about to ask what was the matter but the point of Sinister's hand stopped him. Harry looked up at the Black family tapestry that Sinister was looking at. Harry at first couldn't understand what Sinister had saw but as he looked closer he saw a shimmer of gold. Harry quickly walked over to the shimmer of gold and picked at the heart that looked as if it were in grated in the wall. Once he got it out and scraped the crust off, on the front he saw an S outlined in gold.

"This is it! Sinister you've found it!" Harry said as he ran back over to Sinister and gave her a quick kiss on her lips.

As he stepped away an awkward silence was formed. It seemed like hours before it was broken by Sinister. "Well…um…we…we should go tell the others."

"Yeah…yeah we should!" Harry said. So they both made their way to the door but stopped when they both tried to walk through it at the same time. Harry quickly stepped aside to let Sinister pass and they were off to find Ron and Hermione and call a meeting with the order.

"Well this is good Harry. Now all we have left is Hufflepuff's cup and the charm bracelet of Ravenclaws." Remus said as all the members of the order nodded their heads in agreement.

"Don't forget about Nagini!" said the voice of Lucius Malfoy who had just walked in, and everyone's heads turned to look at him.

"What is he doing here?" Harry asked with a clear expression of hate.

"He's a member of the order Harry, like Bellatrix and Snape." Remus said calmly.

"WHAT!" Harry bellowed. "Since when?"

"Since my son was born Harry, I knew Voldemort would be after him when he got older. So I turned spy for the order when he was born as did Bella and then Snape after your parents were killed. But you already know all this." Lucius said calmly.

"Then why is Malfoy such an evil git?" Harry asked threw clenched teeth.

"Well I had to raise **Draco** the way I did to keep a good face in front of the Voldemort. But Draco is not the same person he claims to be at school. If you go to know him better, Harry, maybe you would see that. Despite what you and your friends think I did raise Draco right." Lucius said giving a quick glance to Ron, Sinister, and Hermione.

"Yeah sure!" Harry snorted.

"No Harry, Lucius is telling the truth. Draco came to the order after Dumbledore's death to protect his family. He found out that his aunt and father were members and was told to keep his face in public to keep suspicions down." Hermione said.

"And how exactly do you know all this?" Harry asked.

"Well…um…Harry I don't want you to get mad but we, that is Ron, Sinister, and I were here while you were at the Dursely's getting the rest of your stuff, when Draco came to the order for help!" Hermione said backing away from Harry slowly.

"Oh so it's **Draco** now is it!" Harry said trying to control his temper.

"Come on Harry there's no need to overreact. Draco's not that bad of a guy. He apologized for everything he did to us and even Ron's forgiven him. Plus, it's not like we weren't going to tell you eventually." Hermione said fully behind Ron now.

"EVENTUALLY! EVENTUALLY! WHEN EXACTLY WAS EVENTUALLY GOING TO BE HERMIONE? HUH? YEAH YOU CAN'T TELL ME CAN YOU?" Harry bellowed.

"Well he defiantly has the Voldemort's temper." Lucius commented.

Rounding on Lucius Harry yelled "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! AND DON'T YOU EVER COMPARE ME TO THAT BASTARD!"

"Harry, mate, you really need to calm down!" Ron said hoping Harry would calm down a little bit. But this proved to be ineffective.

"CALM DOWN! CALM DOWN! HOW CAN YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN RON? YOU SIDED WITH HIM AND HIS SON!" Harry yelled pointing to Lucius. "AND ONCE AGAIN YOU HAVE LEFT ME OUT OF THE LOOP! DON'T YOU THINK IT'S IMPORTANT THAT I KNOW WHETHER OR NOT MY ENIMIES ARE MY ENIMIES?"

"Yes! Yes, you're right Harry. But we knew that you would want to try to protect Draco and that would risk the orders plan or you would act like you are now! We did what we had to for the order. Isn't that what you're doing?" Hermione asked tears now coming down her face at the way Harry was acting.

"Yes…but you were never going to tell me were you?" Harry asked a little more calmed.

"No, we were, we just planned on it being after Voldemort was killed." Hermione said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"So what if I killed Draco or Lucius in the process to get to Voldemort because I didn't know they were on our side. What would you do then?" Harry asked totally calm now.

"Harry would you really kill one of your own class mates?" Hermione asked raising her eyebrows.

"No maybe not but…." Harry was cut off by Hermione. "Plus Draco is going to be safely hidden till Voldemort has been defeated."

"Ok, ok but what about Lucius here? Didn't you say that Draco and he had to keep their appearances up?" Harry asked pointing to Lucius.

"Harry, Lucius is willing to make sacrifices in order to keep his son safe. So if he dies if it is what he is willing to do for the order and his son." Explained Hermione.

"Now Harry if you know every thing you need to know, may I precede with what I came here to do?" Lucius asked taking his seat at the table.

"I am not just going to fully take your words for truth but I'll let it pass for now. Go ahead and say what it is you have come here to say Lucius!" Harry said handing the floor over to the Malfoy he hated the most.

"Thank you Harry! Now why I am here would be because I have just gotten a hold of Ravenclaw's bracelet and have an idea of where Hufflepuff's cup might be. And after we find the cup I have devised a plan on how to take Voldemort down once and for all!" Lucius said with the famous Malfoy sneer.

"Great Lucius! Now let me see the bracelet so I can devise a plan on how to destroy it. Oh and lets here about that plan of yours." Remus said as he grabbed the bracelet from Lucius.

"Sure Remus. My plan is to have Voldemort move his headquarters to Malfoy Manor. When we have all the Horcux's, Harry can come to the Manor, find Nagini, who will most likely be in the dungeons, destroy her and then come and destroy Voldemort. Of course this plan will be devised better as we lead up to the day of Voldemort's Reckoning." Lucius said.

"Yes as of now that seems to be our best plan of action. Lucius your job is to set this plan into motion." Remus said with a smile.

"I have already begun Remus. Voldemort is expected to begin moving into the Manor by the end of this week." Lucius said a proud smile on his face.

"Excellent! Then the meeting is over till I have destroyed this bracelet, which I will call for another meeting for." Remus said as everyone made to leave.

_Black Manor: Harry's Room_

"I can't believe it! I just can't believe it! I mean Bellatrix joining the order was one thing but Lucius Malfoy! I just can't believe it!" Harry said dumbfounded.

"So you've said about three times mate. But its true Lucius is working for the order. I mean it's not like we didn't flip when we found out." Ron said.

"And then there's Draco. I mean you can't honestly expect me to believe that he is all of a sudden a saint can you? I mean we are talking about Malfoy here!" Harry said.

"Honestly Harry we didn't know what to think when he came to the order for help that day. I mean what kind of Malfoy begs for forgiveness? None that I know of. But when he apologized for everything that he did to Ron, Hermione and I he just I guess you could say won us over." Sinister said with a curt smile.

"But it's still Malfoy! I don't think….I just don't believe it." Harry said still shocked at the fact of Draco Malfoy begging for mercy.

"Well Harry maybe you should go talk to Draco your self!" Sinister said.

"Yeah but I don't know where he is." Harry said.

"Harry your at the headquarters of the order of the phoenix! Don't you think that we know where Draco is?" Sinister said eyebrows raised.

"I guess I'm just so shocked that I didn't think about that." Harry said feeling a bit embarrassed.

"It's ok Harry; we felt the same when we first found out. But Draco is staying with Snape at Spinner's End." Sinister said with a smile.

"Spinner's End is that where Snape lives?" Harry asked as the others shook their heads yes. "Well then I guess I am off to Spinner's End. Let Remus know that I have left to see Malfoy please." Harry said as he turned around only to bump into Remus.

"No need. I think that it is good that you go talk with him Harry. You might just realize that Draco doesn't hate you as much as you think. Now off you go. I want you back here before six o'clock that's when dinner will be served and invite Draco and Snape would you Harry! I need to have a word with Snape." Remus said with a smile.

"Oh ok! Bye guys see you at dinner." And with that said Harry apparateted to Snape's house.

"Oh who could this possiblely be?" said the annoyed voice Severus Snape. He put his book down and got up from his chair, walked to the door and opened it. A sneer instantly appeared on his face. "Potter how did….Oh never mind. What do you want?" he said coldly.

"Well I am here to see Mal…I mean Draco. I just found out that he and his father are in the order and I would like to talk to him if I may sir?" Harry asked as politely as possible.

"They finally told you did they? Well that's just wonderful. But don't think that I don't know your real reason for coming here. You don't trust Draco and you are using this "talking to him" as you say as a test." Snape said with a vindictive smile.

"Can't put anything past you can I Snape? Yes your right I don't trust Malfoy and he has never given me a reason to but that doesn't mean that I am not willing to let him try." Harry said with a sneer.

"Oh how sentimental of you Potter. I shall call for Draco." Snape said and then he yelled to Draco that he had a visitor. Draco responded by telling Snape to send the person up to his room. Snape turned to Harry and said "His room is down the hall to the right and you would do best not to go anywhere else Potter." And with that said Snape resumed his seat on his chair, picked up his book and continued to read.

Harry watched him for a moment before heading up the stairs to Draco's room. When he arrived at the door he knocked. "Come in." said the voice of Draco Malfoy. Harry entered the room quietly. "Harry what are you…How did you…They told you?" Draco finally managed to stammer out.

"Yes they did." Harry said curtly.

"Oh! So have you come to kill me for what happened last year?" Draco said quietly.

"No and if I had do you think Snape would have let me come up here! I came to talk." Harry said matter-of-factly.

"To talk?" Draco asked perplexed.

"To talk." Harry repeated.

Harry and Draco talked for what seemed like days. Draco told Harry where he and Snape had fled to after Dumbledore's death and why he had turned to the order for help. He also told Harry about his childhood and how sorry he was for everything he had ever done to Harry and his friends. Then Harry told Draco about his childhood and Draco couldn't believe what his aunt and uncle did to him. While Draco named a million types of hex's and curses he would use on Harry's aunt and uncle, Harry thought that maybe Draco Malfoy wasn't such a bad guy.

"Well this has been a great talk Draco but I have to leave. Remus wants me back before dinner." Harry said as stood.

"Oh, ok! Bye Harry!" Draco said sadly.

"Oh I almost forgot you and Snape have been invited to come as well." Harry said. And with that Harry and Draco left to go tell Snape about the dinner invitation and then they all apparateted back to the Black Manor.


	4. The End and The Beginning Part Two

Chapter Four: The End and The Beginning Part Two

_Black Manor: Dinning Room_

"Well now that everyone is seated we can begin with supper." Remus said just as Dobby came out of the kitchen carrying two large food trays. Dobby had come to the Black Manor after Harry's sixth year was done along with Winky and Kretcher. So that Harry and the rest of the order could keep an eye on the disobedient house elf.

"Will that be alls you are needing Mr. Remus sir?" Dobby asked.

"Yes! I think this will do for now. You, Winky, and Kretcher can have some free time until we need you again." Remus said with a smile.

"Dobby thanks you so much sir! Dobby has been wanting to teach Winky how to play Wizard's Chess for quite some time." Dobby said and ran off to fetch Winky and Kretcher.

"So Remus have you figure out how to destroy Ravenclaw's bracelet yet?" Harry asked with a glimmer of hope.

"Not yet but I believe that I have come to a solution which I will tell and show you all after dinner." Remus said with a reassuring smile.

"While we are on the matter of finding and destroying the Horcux's it just so happens that I have located the whereabouts of Hufflepuff's goblet!" Lucius said.

"Well where is it then?" Harry asked.

"It is right here in my cloak pocket. While Voldemort is getting ready to move into the Manor he asked if I would keep and eye on this. So once he gave it to me I brought it straight here but not before making a duplicate of it with magic as not to raise suspicions." Lucius said taking the goblet out of his cloak pocket and handing it to Harry.

"Any clue on how to destroy it Lucius?" Harry asked carefully analyzing the goblet.

"I think that if you simply break it, it will be destroyed. So a simple shattering spell or the use of Severus's sectumsempra might do it. I would try using one of these two ideas on Ravenclaw's bracelet Remus!" Lucius said very matter-of-factly.

"Actually Lucius that was just the solution I had thought of before you all got here for dinner." Remus said. "So after dinner we will go into the sitting room and try to destroy the goblet and the bracelet." Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. They continued to eat and once they were done Remus called Dobby and told him to call for the rest of the order.

_Black Manor: Sitting Room_

Once the rest of the order arrived, Remus directed everyone into the sitting room. He spoke quickly about how Lucius had come across the Horcux's and about Lucius's plan to destroy Voldemort. This plan would occur sometime next week if everything went according to plan tonight. The order thought the plan was a good idea and asked how the goblet and bracelet would be destroyed.

"Well as Lucius has helpfully pointed out a simple shattering spell should work for the goblet and I have decided to use sectumsempra on the bracelet. So if we are all in agreement I shall begin." Remus said. There were nods of approvement from the order and Remus took out his wand. "Harry will you hand me Ravenclaw's bracelet please." Remus said as Harry got up to retrieve Ravenclaw's bracelet from the table at the side of Lucius's chair. He walked back over to Remus and handed the bracelet to him and then backed away. Remus put the bracelet on the ground and backed away. He pointed his wand at the bracelet and shouted "Sectumsempra!"

The bracelet split cleanly down the middle sending a shock wave rippling through the ground, knocking everyone off their feet. Because Remus was the closest to the bracelet he was thrown back against the wall and knocked unconscious. Once Harry got his bearings back he rushed over to Remus and checked his pulse. "Is he ok?" Hermione asked getting up from the ground. "Yeah, he should be fine but I will have to destroy the goblet. Lucius, any ideas on what shattering spell to use on the goblet?" Harry asked frantically.

"Not a clue!" Lucius said with a frown.

Draco who had been sulking around all night finally thought he might have something to contribute. "I know a spell, Harry!" Everyone turned to look at him.

"Well would you care to illuminate our conversation with your answer?" Harry said becoming annoyed because he was worried about Remus.

"Sure. The spell is dissipiate. It will shatter objects into two!" Draco said in a very Hermione like way.

"Where did you learn about it?" Harry asked curiously.

"Oh honestly, we learned it last year in charms. Don't you pay attention Harry?" Draco asked still sounding Hermione like. This was starting to freak Harry and his friends out.

"No!" said Ron, Hermione, Sinister, and Severus in unison.

"Thanks guys!" Harry said with a smile.

"Your welcome!" they replied and then everyone laughed accept Draco who interrupted the laughter.

"Guys can we get back to the destruction of Voldemort here! Harry, that spell should do the trick." Draco said sitting back down in the chair next to his father. Everyone's heads turned to look at him again. "What?" he said. But no one said anything and turned back to look at Harry.

"Well lets rock-n-roll!" Harry said drawing out his wand. He then grabbed the goblet from Draco and did as Remus and put it on the ground this time stepping at least two feet away from it before casting the spell. "Dissipiate!" The goblet instantly shattered into two, right down the middle. During the shattering the goblet was flung into the air and as it was breaking a man's high pitched scream could be heard. Harry fell to the floor, his scar burning painfully. Draco who was the first to recover from the scream ran over to Harry. "Harry what's wrong?" Draco asked as he helped a still clutching his head Harry, up from the ground.

"He….he….he…he knows!" was all Harry could pant out.

"What do you mean he knows?" Draco asked bewildered.

"Vold…Vold…Voldemort knows. That was his scream just now. Your father is going to be in serious trouble." Harry said finally catching his breath as he and Draco looked over to Lucius who still layed on the floor from the scream which had caused several people to faint due to the pitch.

"But….oh god." Draco said as he left Harry and ran over to his father to try and wake him. Lucius slowly opened his eyes. "What was that?" he asked barley audible.

"Voldemort!" Harry answered before Draco had a chance. "He knows Lucius."

"Oh dear! This isn't….." but Lucius stopped mid sentence because of the piercing pain throbbing in his arm. "He….he….he's calling me!" Lucius gasped.

"You better go he's probably wondering why you aren't at the Manor." Harry said with a grimace after getting a glimpse of the Dark Mark on Lucius's forearm.

"I told him that I would be visiting Draco but I better go anyway." Lucius said and then quickly appartirated to the Manor.

"Do think Voldemort…………oh never mind." Draco said his eyes actually beginning to tear.

"Come Draco, you, Ron, and I can go up to my room and wait for your father to get back." Harry said putting an arm around Draco's shoulder and leading him upstairs quickly be followed by Ron.

"You know Potter has a good idea. Ms. Granger and Zabini why don't you guys go up to your rooms as well till Lucius gets back. It may be a while any way." Severus said.

"What about Remus?" Sinister asked.

"Not to worry lass we are going to move him to Sirius's room." Moody said with a smile. Sinister and Hermione gave a quick nod before running up to their shared room.

_Malfoy Manor_

"Ah, Lucius so good of you to show up." hissed the voice of Lord Voldemort.

"Sorry my Lord. It's a long appartiration from Spinner's End." Lucius said bowing in front of his lord.

"That is no excuse! Now perhaps you can tell how the Horcux that I put in **your** care was destroyed?" Voldemort hissed.

"I do not know my lord I have had it with me this whole entire time." Lucius said grabbing the faked goblet out of his cloak pocket and handing it over to Voldemort. Voldemort took the goblet from Lucius and studied it.

"This" he said "you imbecile is a fake. You are lying to me Lucius."

"My Lord what if it was switched before you gave it to me?" Lucius asked hoping that his preplan for this would work.

"I had it well hidden Lucius. Your carelessness has once again caused me trouble. And this was your last chance to prove you're self to me." Voldemort hissed raising his wand and pointing it at Lucius's chest.

"Potter and his friends have and I hate to say it, outwitted us before, my Lord." Lucius said.

"Yes that may be true but even Potter and his mudblood friend aren't that smart." Voldemort hissed ready to dispose of Lucius.

"He may have had help from that oaf Dumbledore." Lucius said not a flicker of fear in his voice.

"I hadn't thought of that. Very well your life will be spared for now. How you manage to slip away from death Lucius will always truly amaze me." Voldemort said.

"Why thank you my Lord." Lucius said with a gracious bow.

"It was not a compliment. Now get out of my sight." Voldemort yelled. Lucius simply bowed his head and appartirated back to Grimmauld Place.

_Black Manor: Sinister and Hermione's Room_

"He kissed you!" Hermione shrieked.

"Hermione keep your voice down or they'll here you!" Sinister shrieked back. "Plus, it wasn't a real kiss. It was more like a little peck."

"But Sinister he stilled kissed you." Hermione said gleefully.

"So?" Sinister said knowing what Hermione was getting at.

"So it must mean Harry likes you!" Hermione shrieked yet again.

"Hermione!" Sinister said warningly.

"Oh come down Sin. They can't here us. Their all the way down the other side of the hall." Hermione said in a normal voice.

"Fine! But do you really think that Harry likes me?" Sinister asked.

"I do. You saw the way he looked at you at the Yule in fourth year and what about all last year. And don't forget that he always stuck up for you when Draco would pick on you. And he's always acting shy and giddy when you guys talk. And….." Hermione was cut off by Sinister. "Alright, alright I get it. I'll talk to him. I need to tell him how I feel about him before he faces off with Voldemort."

"Good. Harry deserves some happiness in his life." Hermione said. Sinister was about to tell Hermione that she agreed when they heard the noise of someone apparterating into the downstairs hall.

"Lucius must be back." Hermione said.

"Yeah! We should go get the boys and then I can talk to Harry after." Sinister said and she and Hermione left to go get the boys.

_Black Manor: Harry's Room_

"You kissed Sinister!" Ron and Draco said together.

"Yeah! But it wasn't really a kiss. I just brushed her lips. Why? Was that bad?" Harry asked worry springing to his face.

"No! Did she blush?" Ron asked.

"Yeah!" Harry said.

"Then she likes you mate!" Ron said giving Harry a friendly slap on his shoulder.

"But how do you know?" Harry asked confused.

"Because Harry when a girl blushes after being kissed it means that she likes you. Everyone knows that." Draco said a coy smile playing on his lips.

"So you like Sinister Zabini do you?" he asked.

"Yeah!" Harry answered.

"And he has since second year." Ron said with a laugh as Harry's face turned red.

"Really!" Draco said. "I thought you did considering you always were defending her and everything."

"So?" Harry said.

"So, she's totally into Harry." Draco said.

"But how do you guys know?" Harry asked.

"Well during order meetings she always looks at you with this dreamy look in her eyes." Ron said.

"And when you would stick up for her she would always blush." Draco added.

"Yeah! And she always very shy when she's talking to you!" Ron said.

"Maybe she does like me. I think I'll talk to her once your father gets back Draco. I would like her to know that I had feelings for if something were to happen to me during the final battle." Harry said. The other two boys agreed this was a good idea. They went on talking until there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Harry said. Sinister and Hermione walked in and Harry's heart leap when she smiled at him.

"Draco, your father's back." Hermione said.

"Really!" Draco said excitedly.

"Yeah! We should go down and see what's going on." Hermione said and the boys nodded and the five of them walked downstairs to the sitting room where everyone was waiting.

_Sitting Room_

"Good of you to join us." Severus said. "I was just about to send Moody up to get you."

"Well were here. So what happened Lucius?" Harry asked.

"Well naturally Voldemort thought I failed him yet again. So I showed him the fake goblet. Which he new naturally was fake and told him that you and your friends or Dumbledore might have switched it before Voldemort took it from its hiding place. And lucky for me he believed me or I wouldn't be standing here right now." Lucius said sighing.

"He was going to…." but Draco couldn't finish what he was going to say.

"Yes Draco he was going to kill me but I talk him out of it." Lucius said with a smile.

"You were always good at talking your way out of things Lucius." Severus said also with a smile.

"I know. Now I think that we shouldn't or in this case Harry, you shouldn't attack Voldemort until next Thursday." Lucius said turning his attention from Severus to Harry.

"Sounds good to me. Where will you be?" Harry asked Lucius.

"At the Manor of course. I have to take the guards off the house so you can get in undetected. But I can only leave them down for two minutes without Voldemort expecting something. He already doesn't trust me." Lucius said.

"That should be fine. I'll activate the order coin once I am in." Harry said and the rest of the order agreed to do the same.

"Good now that that is settled has Remus awaken yet?" Lucius asked wanting to refrain from talking about the last battle as much as he could.

"No he remains unconscious still. I was just about to go back and watch over him when you asked Lucius." Severus said with a frown.

"Oh! I hope all goes well but I need to get back to Voldemort's side before his suspicions rise. I'll contact you with the time for Thursday by Tuesday." Lucius said as the rest of the order nodded their heads in approval and then he appartirated back to the Manor.

"Well off to bed with you. We all have a long week ahead of us." Severus said to Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sinister, and Draco who was arranged to stay with Severus at Grimmauld Place for the remainder of the war. They did as they were told and headed up to their rooms. Sinister made a quick movement and pulled Harry aside for a quick word.

"Harry after breakfast can I have a word?" she asked.

"Yeah sure. I was actually meaning to ask you the same thing." Harry said with a smile and then they parted their ways to their rooms. Each one thinking what the other could possibly want to talk to them about the next morning.

_Meanwhile in Sirius's Room_

Severus sat quietly on the couch in Sirius's room reading a book while he was watching over Remus. As he read he listened to the easy breathing of Remus. Eventually he fell asleep to soothing sound. He was awakened an hour later by a shutter from the bed Remus laid on.

"Remus?" Severus said sleepily.

"Sev….Sev….Severus! Is that you?" Remus asked groggily.

"Yes, your awake. We weren't sure how long you'd be out." Severus said a little more awake.

"Severus I might not make it out of this last battle and there's something I think you should know incase something happens to me or you." Remus said sitting up in the bed as Severus went to turn the light on.

"What? What is it?" Severus asked now fully awake and grabbing a chair and putting it next to the bed.

"You have a goddaughter." Remus said.


	5. The End and The Beginning Part Three

Chapter Five: The End and The Beginning Part Three

_Black Manor Kitchen_

"The truth is Harry…..that….I …I like you." Sinister blurted out.

"Really?" Harry asked his heart leaping with happiness.

"Yeah! I've liked you since second year." Sinister said blushing.

"I can't believe but I've liked since then too." Harry said returning her blush.

"Wow funny world isn't it?" Sinister said.

"Yeah!" Harry said before claiming Sinister's face in a very passionate kiss. They kept on kissing until Hermione and Ron came walking into the kitchen with their dishes.

"Oh sorry!" they both said when they caught Harry and Sinister in a snogging fest.

"No its alright we were just about to leave." Harry said as he and Sinister blushed with deep embarrassment. Ron and Hermione simply smiled at each other once Harry and Sinister walked out of the kitchen.

"Why didn't you say anything to me before?" Sinister asked Harry as they walked to the sitting room together.

"Because I wasn't sure if you felt the same." Harry said blushing again.

"Oh!" Sinister said also blushing.

"So!" Harry said.

"So!" Sinister said back.

"Do you want to go out with me?" they both said at the same time and then they started to laugh which eventually turned into kissing.

"How great that you two have decided to get together. But Potter here needs to practice clearing his mind from Voldemort." Severus said breaking up their second snog fest of the day.

"Right. Sorry Severus. I'll talk with you later Sin. Ok?" Harry asked.

"Yeah! And Harry I will go out with you." Sinister said before running off to find Hermione and tell her the good news. This statement left a smile on Harry's face for the rest of the day that not even Snape could take away.

_Black Manor: Tuesday Night_

Lucius walked into the Black house and into the sitting room. Surprising Harry and Sinister who yet again were caught in another snog fest. Lucius just smiled. "A…sorry to interrupt Harry but I only have and hour and I'll leave you with this information to pass on to the rest of the order. The next Death Eater meeting is luckily scheduled for Thursday night. This means that Voldemort will be off his guard. Now the meeting will start at eight o'clock which is when you and the order will be able to sneak in. Since I have to let the guard down on the Manor for all of the Death Eaters to be able to get in you will have 20 minutes to get in, kill Nagini, and then kill Voldemort before you will be recognized by the house as an intruder. I suggest that you bring your invisibility cloak with you." Lucius said quickly.

"That sounds like a good plan. Now Nagini will be in the dungeons so I need to know how to get down their." Harry said.

"Since Draco is coming with you and the rest of the order he can lead you to the dungeons and keep a look out while you deal with Nagini and then lead you up to the foyer where Voldemort and I will be." Lucius said.

"Ok that sounds like a plan. I'll let the rest of the order know and we will see Thursday night." Harry said.

"Good. Enjoy the rest of your evening." Lucius said and then he was gone. Harry immediately went to tell Remus and Severus what Lucius had said. The rest of the order was contacted by Remus and for the rest of the night and Wednesday afternoon Harry practiced how to close his mind. Remus had planned with Severus that Severus and half of the order would stay at Grimmauld Place and be contacted by Remus or Harry if they needed back up.

_Thursday Night: The Battle_

Harry ran quickly to his room to grab his cloak. When he got back downstairs he threw over himself and Draco and they appartirated to Malfoy Manor. When they arrived they were in Draco's room. They quickly left making their way down to the dungeons. Once their Draco slipped out from under the cloak and Harry walked into the dudgeon.

He could here Nagini._ "Come to me little rat. I won't hurt you."_ He decided he could use parseltounge to get Nagini's attention.

"_Hey their pretty girl._" Harry hissed.

"_Who there? You think I am pretty do you?_" Nagini hissed.

"_Yes. You are so beautiful. Come closer so I can have a better look at you._" Harry hissed back. Once he had Nagini in his sights he pulled out his wand and shouted "Avada Kedavra." Nagini stopped moving once the spell hit her. Just to be safe Harry walked over to her body. The minute he was near her all the Horcux's he had been carrying floated out his robes and landed on the ground next to Nagini's body in the order they were destroyed in. Harry watched in amazement as Nagini's body entwined its self with the other Horcux's and formed into a wand. Harry picked the wand up knowing what he had to do and rushed back to Draco.

_Back at the Grimmauld Place_

As everyone sat in the sitting room awaiting the return or news of Harry's death Severus sneaked up to his room and flued Lucius's bedroom.

"Lucius…..Lucius." Severus yelled but was disappointed when Senior Crabb entered the room.

"What do you want Snape?" the thick head asked.

"I need to have a word with Malfoy, Crabb. News about order movements." Severus said.

"You can tell me." Crabb said.

"No I was told by the Dark Lord that I may report to he and Lucius only." Severus said coldly.

"Fine. One moment." Crabb said and walked out of the room to get Lucius. He returned in moments with Lucius in his wake. "There. If you need for anything else Lucius you know where to find me." Crabb said and walked out of the room shutting the door.

"What is it Severus? You are risking the plan by doing this." Lucius hissed.

"I need to tell you something." Severus said in a serious tone.

"What." Lucius asked with full interest.

"Sinister left with Harry and your son tonight." Severus said in hushed tones.

"So?" Lucius said not really seeing what the big deal was.

"I want you to keep an eye on her. Make sure she doesn't get hurt." Severus said.

"Why?" Lucius asked suspiciously.

"She's your daughter." Severus said.

"What! That's not possible." Lucius said shocked.

"Lucius she looks just you. She's got your bloody hair and she acts just like Narcissa at times. Don't tell me you haven't noticed." Severus said.

"I thought it was odd but how is it possible?" Lucius asked.

"I'll explain as quick as I can. Narcissa thought you wouldn't be happy with one girl and one boy so she planned to have Bella kill her. But Bella couldn't kill her own niece so she gave her to the Zabini's to look after until the time was right to tell her and then Bella joined the order to make sure that she and Draco would be protected from the Dark Lord. Remus told me three days ago and showed me the note Bella wrote to the Zabini's. I have it with me." Severus said.

"So why are you telling me this now?" Lucius asked angered.

"Because I wanted you to know and make sure no harm comes to her." Severus said.

"Then I'll do my best to protect her." Lucius said. Severus broke the connection and prayed to God that nothing would happen to Lucius, Draco, and Sinister. They were the only family he had left. For once in his life he actually wanted Harry to win.

_Back at Malfoy Manor_

Once Harry and Draco had gotten up to the foyer Harry looked at his watch he had five minutes left before he and the rest of the order would be discovered. He looked down at the new wand in his hand and then up at the man who had made his life a living hell. Voldemort at the present time was yelling at Lucius and was perfectly distracted as were the rest of the Death Eaters because they were watching yelling scene between one of their fellow Death Eaters and master. Harry and Draco moved as close and quietly as they could to Voldemort. Harry aimed the wand directly at Voldemort's chest, threw off the invisibility cloak and shouted "AVADA KEDAVRA." Voldemort dropped to the floor in a heap of robes dead.

The Death Eater were so stunned by what had just happened that they didn't notice half of the members reveal themselves and put binding spells on all the Death Eaters. They had won and life would go on and Harry had nothing to worry about ever again or so he thought. Even Draco was happy he and his father were alive and he would never have to worry about Voldemort killing his family. And the best part was that his dad would be around for much more longer then he thought. But what no one knew was that when Lucius had joined the order he broke a vow he took when he became a Death Eater. This vow set a magical curse on the person who broke it and would eventually kill them. Lucius's time was running out. But for now everyone was celebrating the defeat of the Dark Lord.

_Black Manor_

"Well done Harry. I don't think it could have gone any better." Remus said patting Harry on the back. "What I don't understand Harry, is how you used your own wand." Hermione said.

"I didn't." Harry said. He then retold the tail of how he killed Nagini and how the Horcux's turned into a wand.

"That's awesome mate." Ron said when Harry finished.

"Yes I must say you did quite well for your self Harry." Lucius said.

"Thanks. Lucius are you all right?" Harry asked now seeing just how pale the older Malfoy looked.

"I fine I think I just need a good nights rest. And the rest of you young ones should turn into as well there will be time to talk about tonight's events in the morning but it is late." Lucius said as he got up from the chair he had been sitting.

"I believe Lucius is right. To bed all of you." Remus said. "Ron your mother told me that your sister will be coming home from Beauxbatons tomorrow and will be stopping by to see you and Harry."

"Oh, ok. Thanks Remus. Night." Ron said and walked up to his room. Once Remus was sure everyone was in their rooms he shut off all the remaining lights that were on in the house and then went to bed.

_The Next Day_

"Draco Nathan Malfoy wake up this instant." Severus yelled on the other side of Draco's door.

"What do you want Severus? Its seven o'clock in the morning. I am never up this early unless I am at school." Draco said sleepily as he opened the door to his room.

"Your father has been brought to Saint Mungo's. He was found on the ground in his room by Dobby and five o'clock. Everyone else is at the hospital." Severus said getting Draco's attention.

"What's the matter with him?" Draco asked completely worried.

"I don't know I was about to find out when Ms. Granger brought up the fact that you were not there. So I came back to get you. Now get dressed." Severus said and shut the door to Draco's room. Draco did as he was told and then he appartirated with Severus to Saint Mungo's.

_Saint Mungo's_

Draco paced the waiting room anxiously waiting to be let in to see his father.

"What are they talking about in their!" Draco hissed.

"Don't worry mate you'll get to see him." Harry said.

"I hope so. I don't want him to leave without getting to say goodbye to him." Draco said. Just then Severus walked out of the room looking very grim.

"Sinister, Lucius would like to have a word with you." Severus said.

"Me?" Sinister said.

"Her!" Draco yelled. "What about me?"

"He's going to talk to you next Draco but he needs to see Sinister first." Severus said taking a seat in one of the empty chairs in the waiting room. Draco nodded and Sinister walked into Lucius's room. He was so pale that he didn't look like the Lucius Malfoy she knew and his hair had gone from a light blonde like hers to a light gray.

"You wanted to see me Mr. Malfoy?" Sinister asked.

"Yes and call me Lucius. I just wanted to get a chance to look at your beautiful face one more time. You see…" but Lucius stopped himself he couldn't tell her.

"What is Mr. Malfoy?" Sinister asked.

"Nothing. Its nothing. Could you send Draco in please!" Lucius said.

"Sure." and with that Lucius watched Sinister's head go out of the door only to one exactly identical to it come walking back in.

"Father" was all Draco could manage to say before he broke out into tears.

"Draco you need to be strong. You're the head of Malfoy Manor now. The family needs you." Lucius said lifting his son's head up with his hands.

"I can't dad. You were always the strong one. I'm not like you." Draco said tears rolling down his cheeks.

"You are strong and you are like me. You are a Malfoy. I need to know that if I go my family will be in good hands." Lucius said.

"Dad what are you talking about? You're the only family I have left since mom was killed by Voldemort." Draco said whipping away his tears and looking at his father.

"No there is another Malfoy. There's your sister." Lucius said with a cough.

"Sister! I don't have a sister." Draco cried. His father was dying and losing his mind at the same time. Damn Voldemort even dead and he was still wreaking people's lives.

"Sinister is your sister." Lucius said.

"Wha….Wha…Wha…." was all Draco could say.

"As…as….as….ask Sev….Sev……Sever….Severus.." was all Lucius could gasp out before he passed.

"Father…..Father." Draco said but knew it was to late he was gone. Draco kissed his father's head and walked out of the room white as a ghost.

"Draco are you alright?" Sinister asked but he just walked right by her as if in a trance and appartirated back to Grimmauld Place.

"He'll be fine. I'll have a talk with him when we get back. First let me make the funeral plans with the receptionist and then we can go." Severus said to Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Sinister who just nodded their heads.

While Severus made funeral plans for Lucius some where thousand of miles a way a man opened his eyes for the first time in almost two years.

_A/N: This will be the last update for a while on this fan fic. I will be working on my other fic until it is finished and then up dated this some. Note that I do not own any of the characters from the Harry Potter Books. They belong to the wonderful mind of J.K. Rowling. However Sinister and one other character who will come in later are of my own creation so if you wish to use the name Sinister in one of your fic's please ask me first by email which can be found on my profile. And remember that this fan fic is pure alternate universe and does not follow the books. Thanks for reading. Hope you like it and don't forget to review. _

_-Malfoy218_


	6. The Truth Comes Out

Chapter Six: The Truth Comes Out

_Black Manor_

"Why didn't anyone tell me about this?" Draco yelled at Severus.

"I just found out five days ago Draco!" Severus yelled back.

"Does she know?" Draco asked calmly.

"No!" Severus said.

"What?" Draco yelled again.

"Draco you need to calm down we are….." Severus was cut off when Sinister walked into the room.

"What is going on up here? I can here you yelling from downstairs!" Sinister said.

"Nothing and we'll be more quite, sorry!" Draco said curtly.

"Draco I, **we** have to tell her!" Severus said.

"Tell me what?" Sinister asked.

"Your Draco's brother!" Severus said matte-of-factly.

"What! That's not possible! I'm…..Blaise is my brother!" Sinister said turning pale.

"No its true he has a letter from Aunt Bella from the night you were given to the Zabini's. Apparently mom didn't think dad would be happy with a girl so she decided to have Aunt Bella kill you which obviously Aunt Bella couldn't do or you wouldn't be here!" Draco said.

"That's why Lucius wanted to see me today. He was going to tell…..let me see that letter!" Sinister said grabbing the letter from Severus as he handed it over.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Zabini_

_This baby girl wrapped up in the blanket is my niece and goddaughter. Her mother wanted to kill her. She thinks she's dead! No one can know she is a Malfoy! Raise her as your own and keep her away from anything that deals with the Dark Lord. I'm going to go to the order to switch sides and inform them of this situation. I want my niece to be friends with whoever she wishes. Do not keep her from the people who she befriends. I have a feeling she will be a different kind of Malfoy. I have decided that she shall be named Sinister Rosalind Malfoy or in this case Zabini. When the time is right and it is safe we, the order will tell her who she truly is. Take good care of my niece._

_Signed in your debt_

_Bellatrix Lestrange _

"So I am your sister!" was all Sinister could say.

"Welcome to the family!" Draco said.

_A year later_

"Sinister can I have a word?" Harry asked as he pulled her into the black sitting room.

"Sure, what's on your mind?" Sinister asked.

"Why have you been hanging around with Draco so much?" he asked.

"I like him Harry!" Sinister said but then wished she hadn't.

"LIKE HIM, LIKE HIM! YOU'RE MY GIRLFRIEND! YOU SHOULD BE WITH ME!" Harry yelled.

"I am with you Harry! God I love you!" Sinister clamped her hand over her mouth at the last statement was said.

"You….love me?" Harry asked.

"Yes!" Sinister said blushing.

"I…..um…..willyoumarryme?" Harry finally managed to blurt out.

"What?" Sinister asked not sure if she had heard Harry right.

"I said would you marry me?" Harry said with a blush.

"Yes!" Sinister said leaping into Harry's arms.

"I know you don't have to but will you tell me why you and Draco have been hanging around so much?" Harry asked.

"He's my brother!" Sinister whispered.

"WHAT?" Harry yelled letting go of Sinister who quickly explained about the whole thing and then showed Harry the letter.

After Harry read the letter he said "Wow! I'm so sorry about Lucius you never got the chance to even know your father!" Harry said pulling her into a hug.

"No its ok Draco told me all about my mom and dad. That's why I've been hanging around him so much." Sinister said.

"I'm so…….I……I love you Sinister!" Harry said.

"I love you too!" she said and they kissed and ended up in one of their snog fests, till it was broken up by Ron and Hermione who asked what was keeping dinner. Harry decided they should go find out so they grabbed the gang and headed toward the dining room.

_Black Dining Room_

"Ah, Remus, Severus so good to see you! I have urgent news!" Bella said.

"Nice to see you Bella! What's the news?" Remus and Severus asked in unison.

"He's alive, he's awoke!" Bella said.

"Who?" Harry asked as he Draco, Sinister, Hermione, Ron, Blaise, and Ginny (AN: who had came back to see Ron from Beauxbatons and is now dating Blaise which is why he's there) walked into the dining room.

"Sirius Black!" Bella said as Harry hit the floor in a dead faint.

_AN: Sorry it took so long to update. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review! Thanks._

_-Malfoy218_


	7. Surprises

_AN: This continues right after chapter six._

Chapter Seven: Surprises

_Black Manor: Dining Room_

"Harry are you ok?" Sinister asked trying to help her fiancé sit up.

"Yes, I'm fine. Bella, I thought I heard you say Sirius" Harry asked as he stood up with Sinister's help.

"I did." Bella said as Harry once again went faint.

"Harry!" Sinister screamed.

"He's not taking this very well is he?" Draco asked.

"Shut up, and help me Draco!" Sinister yelled as she tried to pull an unconscious Harry up from the ground.

"He's not breathing!" Sinister said.

"Move!" Draco said as he pulled out his wand, ripped off Harry's shirt and magically cut Harry's male corset off and threw it to the ground.

"I never would of thought of that!" Sinister said.

"Clearly you've never been to Singapore!" Draco said as Severus began to laugh.

"I don't get what's so funny!" Hermione said.

"It's from Pirates Mione!" Sinister giggled.

The room was filled with dead silence.

"You know Pirates, Pirates of the Caribbean!" Sinister said seriously.

"Oh, that was a good movie!" Hermione said.

"Did I miss something?" Blaise asked Ginny.

"No dear its just a muggle movie!" she answered.

"Oh!" he said.

"Surprise! We really got you guys good!" Harry said laughing.

"Harry that was not funny!" Ron said as he too began to laugh.

"I hate to spoil the fun but what about Sirius?" Bella asked.

"As long as he is ok, bring him here, so we can catch him up on things." Remus said as Bella apparated away to fetch Sirius.

_Four Hours Later_

I'm out for only two years, and my godson's engaged, my cousin once removed is about to go off to America for Auror training and has a sister. Anything else I missed?" Sirius asked.

"Well the fact that Voldemort's dead and Lucius recently just died, that about sums it up." Remus said.

"Draco, can I have a word?" Sinister asked as she pulled him out into the hall.

"Sure, what's up?" he asked.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked angered.

"Tell you what?" Draco asked.

"That you're going to America!" Sinister said.

"I was going to today but I didn't get the chance!" he said.

"When do you leave?" she asked.

"Tomorrow!" Draco said.

"TOMORROW!" Sinister yelled. "Draco we just found each other! I don't want to lose you!"

"You won't I'll be back in six years tops!" Draco said.

"SIX YEARS!" Sinister yelled.

"I know that's long but you know the Ministry's gone to hell." Draco said.

"I know, just be careful!" Sinister said pulling Draco into a hug.

"I will!" he said

_Six Years Later_

"I'M BACK! HELLO? ANYONE HOME?" Draco yelled into the Black estate.

"DRACO!" Sinister screamed running into her brothers arms not noticing the blonde standing behind him.

"Hey sis!" Draco said releasing her from the hug.

"I……who's that?" Sinister said pointing to the blonde who she just noticed standing behind Draco.

"Oh, this is Kelly my fiancé!" Draco said.

"Fiancé!" Harry who just walked into the room said.

"Yeah! The one I wrote about in my letters!" Draco said.

"Oh that's right." Harry said.

"Oh my god you Harry Potter!" Kelly said. "I use to go to Beauxbatons, I remember you from the torment!"

"That's right your friends with Fleur and Ginny!" Harry said.

"OH MY GOD KELLY!" Ginny screamed shocking Blaise who was by her side. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm Draco's fiancé!" Kelly said.

"You're the one he's been writing about?" Ginny squealed.

"Afraid so!" Kelly said.

Kelly was given a tour and met with the rest of the members living in the Black estate. Everyone loved her. She had such a warm personality. And best of all she made Draco's face light up. Kelly wasn't the only surprise that day but Remus and Sirius came out that they were gay and engaged. A year later under a beautiful night sky, Harry and Sinister, Draco and Kelly, Ron and Hermione, Ginny and Blaise, and Remus and Sirius were all married. On bench's covered with flowers sat Severus, Bellatrix, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Mr. and Mrs. Zabini, and Mr. and Mrs. Granger with a look a pure happiness plastered across their faces. And Lucius watched from the heavens as the family he left behind celebrated the joyous weddings, bringing a smile to his face.

Fin

_AN: I will begin work on the sequel to The Forbidden Love soon! Hope you enjoyed this fic. Please review!_

_-Malfoy218_


End file.
